Hiiro Kimihito
Hiiro Kimihito is a major character and protagonist in the upcoming story, "Sword Art Online: Realization Project," set to be published near the end of 2017. A former professional gamer, he is widely known among the community as the "Genius Gamer," and lives with his younger sister Miko, who was the reason behind his retirement. He is a member of the Realize Response Team, tasked with investigating both cyber and VR crimes. Appearance Hiiro is a teen with curly black hair and striking blue eyes, and according to a few female characters, he is considered to be quite handsome. As a student, he wears his school uniform, which traditionally has a black dress shirt with gray pants and blazer with a blue and white-striped tie. Hiiro, however, wears a modified version with a white jacket replacing the blazer, which has long white appendages resembling bunny ears with blue lines running through them. They also function as headphones. His game Avatar's appearance tends to differ depending on the game, but he generally has his character with blue eyes, like his own. Personality Generally soft-spoken and quiet, Hiiro tends to not associate himself with other people, often fading into the background - a far cry from how he once was. As the Genius Gamer, he was confident, cocky and boisterous, and more than had the abilities to back up his attitude. He became more calm and docile since his retirement, and is a caring older brother who looks after his younger sister. However, like a few other pro gamers who left the gaming scene, his competitive nature compels him to play games - namely ALfheim Online. However, he makes time for both his sister and school work, showing that he cares about his real life than the virtual one. History Once known as the Genius Gamer by the gaming community, Hiiro remained anonymous from many people, choosing to keep his IRL face hidden while playing from the background. This, of course, earned quite a bit of fame with only a handful of people knowing what he looks like. He uses the money he wins to support him and his sister, having lost their parents at an early age. However, after his sister is caught in an accident that leaves her crippled, which he believed was because of his decision to stay at home and play a computer game, he retired from the profession and chose to focus more on his school life, taking up part-time jobs to support him and his sister as well as leftover money from his competitions. That said, even though Hiiro does not play games as much anymore, his gamer self still lingered, as he chose to buy a AmuSphere and play ALfheim, though only when he had the time. Relationships Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) Hiiro and Suguha have only met each other in ALO, but are good friends, often messaging each other online. They seem to be close, as she often expresses her worry to him that her brother Kazuto might never wake up. Jin Takayama It is unknown how Hiiro views Jin, who invited him to join RRT. Abilities ALfheim Online * HP: 430 * MP: 80 Hiiro has been playing ALO for as long as Suguha has, and is considered to be a veteran player in spite of his low play time in the game since he spends more time IRL. He considers himself a more casual player as well, choosing to partake in small-time quests, and prefers to stay out of PvP conflicts, finding them tedious. He also has something of a rivalry with another player in ALO, due to him "stealing" his rare one-hand sword weapon Ascalon. Like all members of RRT, Hiiro has access to "Data Configuration," a unique skill that allows one to "hack" the game in some manner. Each "hack" is unique for each member. Hiiro's is currently unknown at present. Trivia * Like many characters in SAO:PR, Hiiro is based off of a character from Devil Survivor 2. His appearance is based on the protagonist, who is called Hiro Kageyama and Hibiki Kuze in the manga and anime adaptations respectively. * Hiiro's username for his Avatar is in reference to his jacket, which he claims was a birthday present from his sister. * In his spare time, Hiiro likes to read mystery novels, such as Sherlock Holmes. * His likes include spending time with his sister, reading and playing black jack, and his dislikes include spicy foods, cheaters and narcissists. Category:Protagonist Category:Sylph Category:Male Category:Project Realization Characters Category:Realize Response Team